Life Note
by metaknight1234
Summary: what happen if a bad life angel meet the mafia ? will it be bad or good ? find out ! melloxoc mattxoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own death note

Above the earth, there are heaven, hell, death note, life note, angles and gods of death. But not angles are angelic …one of them is different. "HAH ! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN !" shout a red hair angle with a blonde strip on the side of her hair. She was wearing a black and green striped shirt, a black short skirt, black short tight underneath it and a black midnight boots and two pair of long gloves. " GET BACK HERE HARUNO ! " shout a blue hair angle who have a black stripes on the side of her hair. This blue head angle is wearing light purple shirt, jeans, and purple gloves + red sneakers. "FUCK YOU NO ! I AM NOT COMING FUCKING BACK !" haruno shout as she flap her black wings down to the earth. "HARUNO YOU WHORE ! WAIT FOR ME !" shout another angle with white hair and midnight black stripes on the

side of the hair. Until the white hair catch up by the red hair angle, they both go down to the earth with their life note. "Nuwa , calm down….there were just having fun." Said an melodic voice. An angle com down with a golden wings. The owner of the melodic voice was a pink hair angle called Ichigo. She was wearing a white tank top, pink jacket, blue jeans and pink sneakers. " fine ! but I am chasing them down later " said nuwa who was frustrated. The blue and pink head angle stop as they watch the bad angles fly down to earth. Back with the baddies… they were far enough to get away from them.

They were in L.A. " think we go enough ?" ask haruno ask the midnight hair angle who was called hakku. " yaa….i think" this hakku angle said with a puff. A silence break in… they have no idea where they have to go… they just know that this is L.A. " where the crap do we have to go now ?" ask hakku. "hmm…..i know ! lets just sleep for the night in that building !" haruno shout as she point to a white building which is the mafia hide out. As it was getting dark, they walk to the white colour building. "ok… we should rest aren't we and went to work tomorrow ?" ask hakku as she star to settle down to sit on the edge of the building.

"correct…now, stop being so fucking stupid and go to sleep." Said haruno as her voice getting darker and colder. "geez… don't be fucking angry". As they both settle down and drift off to sleep, a camera peek on them. "um….haru, why is there a camera looking at us ?". "OI ! FUCK OFF BEFORE I CUT YOUR WIRES OUT YOU WIRDO MAFIA !" haruno or haru shout as she drew her blade out. "how does she knows ?" ask a blonde guy a chocolate in his hand. "what should we do then ?" ask a bald guy with a bitch beside him.

I tell you what to do…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own death note

"someone do after them..." said the blonde guy whose name was mello. "ok" two of the man replied and went to the gate. " haruno – san….i hear someone rushing here. What should we do ?" ask hakku who was smoking and leaning against the wall. "attack them and kill them. They are just the mafia member who is going to die tomorrow at b7 pm …sooo no worth living for them" replied haruna who is havin a white chocolate bar in her hand and eating eat. The two men rush out to them and pointing gun in their head.

"what the fuck do you all want ?" ask haru as she ready to draw her blade. "guns or death note cant kill us you whore." Said hakku. Mello was watching this from the surveillance camera. "how did they know about death note ?" ask Ross. "ross….shut the fuck up ok ? iam trying to figure out what's happening here" said mello while biting into his chocolate chocolate bar. Outside, hakku draw her arrow as haru drew her blade. With one swing from haru…the man head is off and hakku point right to the man chest. The two were dead. "were probably the most evil life angle ever don't u think ?" haru ask hakku as she grin. "oh we are a badass angle alright".

The mafia member was shock including mello. "_how did she know about death note ?''_ mello mind was spinning. "take they both in !" shout mello. 5 of the mean rush out of the building and catch hakku and haru. "what the fuck do you all want !" she shout. The girls faces was cover in blood. The man bring them in inside and dump them in the sofa. They were struggling for freedom because they were all tied up.

"now…who are you and how the fuck do you know about death note ?" ask mello as he walk up to them. "first of all…..who the fucking on the fucking god u all are ?" ask haru in her deep and cold voice. "we….we are the mafia. Now who are u all" ask mello again. "hakku and haru. The criminals of life angles or angle. And of course the opposite of god of death but same personality. The owner of life note too." Answer hakku. They all including mello stare in awe. "what the fuck is a life note ?" ask mello. "well if let us fucking go we can show you what is it !". So they both were release. "ok…this is life note" haru said as she take out a white chocolate bar and a life note. " and don't ever fucking touch it u fucker or else I kill you and trash you're body into shark" she said giving everyone a warn. "also mine, don't touch !" said hakku and pull out her smoke. "soo….how's the kira thingy going ?" ask hakku. The blonde bitch that was beside ross cuddle him. "oh and ross…..dont play to much with the bitch" said haru giving him a grin. "why ? wanna play with me ?" ask ross. "eeww….fuck no. I am not a bitch like her and don't even think touching hakku". As they all go back to work….hakku sniff something. "HARU THEIR BACK !" shout hakku as she run around in circle. "FUCK!'' she shout as she grab hakku and jump out of the window. "ok people….tell me where they are and I will leave you all alone" said nuwa. "who ?" said mello but he was pretending. "The two…where are they?". " were fucking sorry but we don't know what you are fucking talking about" said ross. " I guess I will have to do this a bad way then" she said as she vanish to search the whole building. " is she gone ?" ask hakku as he peek from the window. "yeah…their gone" replied mello. "can we join you guys ?" ask hakku. "sure…." Said mello. They all stare in awe.

"_this is the weirdest night of my life….."_ said ross in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own death note (but the oc !HAH!)

"so…..where's our room ?" ask hakku as she went behind mello."….2 floor the 7 door" he said as he point to the stairs. "k...thanks !" she replied as she drag haru behind her. As they both arrived in their room…their begin to set their room up. After their finish, they ready to party. "ready ?" ask hakku as the smirk. "oh iam ready since I was born alright !" shout haru back. As the music start…it was a song called Fame by Lady Gaga. They were partying like hell. Hakku jump from their bed to the door which is in the far end. "Fame. Doin it for the fame ! cuz we wanna live the life of rich and famous! Fame ! doin it for the fame ! cuz we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune !" haru sing as the song went on. As the song end, the next song begin which is love game by lady gaga too. Haru and Hakku love lady gaga a lot. They watch her since her new song come up. Mello and the other can hear from down stairs. "should we really take them in mel ? they look like fucking stupid" said ross as there were two blonde bitch on three right and left side of him. "calm fucking down…..we can use their life note if you're dead you idiot. Now…go kiss your bitch ass and let me work" he replied. They all stare in awe wondering why mello let them in. they party continue upstairs. "daddy im so sorry, im so sssorry yeah, we just like to party, like to ppparty yeah ! bling ! bling ! were beautiful and dirty, rich ! bling ! bling ! were beautiful and dirty, rich !" shout haru again. "dude…..that is sooooooooo un true !" laugh hakku back. Now they both were so drunk the were wearing only their bra and underwear. The next song was Eenie meenie by Justin bieber ft Sean Kingston. "Eenie meenie miney moe !Catch a bad chick by her toe !If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go !" shout hakku drunkly. "GAH ! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE !" shout ross as he get up and went upstairs. The two bitch follow him. As he arrive at the door, he kick it open and gasped what had he seen. " what the fuck do you want bitch !" shout hakku. "yeah ! what do you want !". "iam going to rape you…." Murmur ross quietly. There are a few shouts and scream upstairs, you could hear them downstairs. "ok… this is fucking annoying !" shout mello. He gets up from hus chair and went upstairs. "adgcfkjdwgfchdkagckdjgbhcdjkf ! get off !" shout haru. Mello stood in front of the door. Gaping his mouth open. "HELP ME !" shout haru. Mello push ross down. "down !" he shout. Ross fall and left with his bitch. "are you k ?" ask mello picking haru up. He didn't care if she was only wearing bra and underpants. "yaa….iam fin-'' she fainted. He puts her on the bed. Placing her gently on the bed. Looking at her face…he gently bend and kiss her gently. "_she taste like chocolate…."_ Mello said in his thought. He leave the girls and went back to the main room.

"lovey dovey has made up isn't it ?" ask ross with a smirk across his face. Mello shoot a gun near his head. Just 5 cm more and his dead. "now shut up and do your fucking work" he said with a slight blush on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Me : I do not own deat-

Haru and hakku : SHE DON'T OWN DEATHY NOTEY ! NOW GO ON WITH THE STORY ! GEEZ….

Me : O o

In the morning…..haru was waken up by hakku singing. "Soft and sweet voice for a rough angle….weird" she said giving hakku a smirk. "ppfftt…like you don't have it. In fact…you are the most badass angle up there and you are the one and only who have the most angelic, sweet and soft voice for singing." She replied. "ok ok….miss smartass that know everything win." Haru said as she take out. "victory is mine !" she smile as she make a v shape from her finger. "anyway….. do you remember what happened last night ?" ask haru. "nopey dopey…u ?"ask hakku. "That's why I ask you bullshit" she replied with an anger flicked through her. Haru left the room and went outside and sit at the bench. She made a guitar out of her papers. The papers that she use is usually for an injury that is like cuts, damage and smash head, etc that can cost their live. Since she was 9, she can sing and play guitar. She began to sing a song called we are the world by 25 for Haiti at the same time play the guitar.

There comes a time

When we head a certain call

When the world must come together as one

There are people dying

And it's time to lend a hand to life

The greatest gift of all

We can't go on

Pretending day by day

That someone somewhere will soon make a change

We are all a part of

God's great big family

And the truth, you know love is all we need

[Chorus]

We are the world

We are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

Send them your heart

So they'll know that someone cares

And their lives will be stronger and free

As God has shown us by turning stone to bread

So we all must lend a helping hand

[Chorus]

We are the world

We are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

When you're down and out

There seems no hope at all

But if you just believe

There's no way we can fall

Well, well, well, well, let us realize

That a change will only come

When we stand together as one

[Chorus]

We are the world

We are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

As the song finish, someone clap from behind. And it was mello. Haru face blush. "Nice singing….i like it" he said with a smile on his face. "I never heard someone hear some sing especially a girl." "What do you mean?". "Nothing…anyway…are you coming inside?" he asks. "Ok..." she replied as she turns the papers into their normal form.

"_I wonder what mello means…" _she thought as her and him come inside. As she come inside she and mello heard a thud. And it was hakku. "What happened?" she asks with a sigh. "Who?" "Shidoh….is coming for you and death note…." And hakku fainted. "Oh no…." before she could do anything shidoh appear before them. "Give it…." He said. "ppffftt…..is not with us you stupid" said haru as she drew her blade quietly. "Oh and I have a job to beat you up and bring you up." "Who are yo-'' she touch his hand. "omg…." "Now…want to bet?" she asks giving him a smirk. "I don't feel like doing it but I have too…damn" he murmurs quietly. Taking out her blade, a circle appear on her left palm. They both start fighting and obviously, haru loses by 5 % by shidoh. "Geez you such a pain" as they both want to leave…._CLACK!..._ a chain was clank between mello and haru. "Always like this…here….take it. If you remove the chain… I will come and get her if you don't I will not" said shidoh as he leave. As shidoh leave… haru wakes up. "what happpend ?" she ask and rub her head. "We have to be chain or you'll be taken away to hell. Now i am coming in" he said and drags her.

"_my nightmare is beginning….isn't it ?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: god somebody else does it….-walks away-

Haru: lol…ok. She does not own death note

Now….ON WITH THE STORY!

It was about 6:00 am at LA. "Geez wake up sleepy head" mello poked Haru head. "Go to hell mello…." She said "stupid….i can't go to hell if you and I are chain" he replied. She looks up and looks at the chain. "wtf….." she frown and get off the bed. Her hair was up like a chicken fur. "Dude…wanna do something fun?"Ask hakku " wtf…where did you came from?" she repleid. "no need to know…..come with me. I'll show ya something" she smile and grab haru wrist and drag her to the sofa, taking mello with them. At her laptop, there was a yaoi video. And it was about L and Light…. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!omg…omg…. I can't breathe! ahahahahaha lol ! Dude!" haru was laughing so hard that she fell from the chair. Mello just stare in awe….wondering why people make stuff like these. "See! I told you it's funny!" hakku replied as she joins haru on the floor. "ok..ok…back to realty" she said before getting up. "so…what do you wanna do today ?" she ask " I dunno….make someone back to life I guess ?" she replied. Finally they made their choice and it was bringing someone back to life. "I am going to take ray and your gonna take Naomi..k ?" she said "k". they both exchange smoke and white chocolate. After writing their names down in their life note…. They wait for 40 second.

~_somewhere else in japan~_

Naomi: OMG ! I am alive ! but how ! and where I am I ?

Ray : iam alive…but kira kill me before…this is weird. Better not to get into this. (and find my lovely fiancée ^3^)

~_back _in_ LA~_

"Poof!" they both spit the white chocolate and smoke to the floor. "Dude…. I hate smoke. Fuck them…" she said. "Fuck those chocolate..." replied hakku. "dude….i feel weird..." she said dizzly then fall to the floor. Suddenly, a black furry fox ear appeared from haru red hair and tail. A panda ear pop out of hakku hair and she tried to touch it. Everyone in the room stared at her for 10 seconds then their jaws drop to the ground. "well… iam off to somewhere…wanna come hakku ?" ask haru " um…sure. And we need a few thing to but I mean clothing" replied hakku. And so they left and the rest get back to work.

sorry for the slow update ! iam sorry ! but i will try to make the update faster ! ^^


End file.
